A variety of packages, including dispensing packages or containers, have been developed for particulate food products, such as herbs, spices, granular salt, etc., as well as other materials. Such containers typically have an open upper end on which is mounted a closure.
One type of dispensing closure for dispensing containers typically includes many small dispensing holes. When the user inverts and shakes the container, the product particles are sprinkled out through the holes.
Another type of container closure may have one large opening into which a spoon can be inserted to scoop out a quantity of the product.
Some containers are provided with a closure which has (1) one large opening through which material can be poured or removed with a spoon, and (2) a plurality of small sprinkling apertures adjacent the large aperture. Both the large aperture and the small sprinkling apertures can be closed with separate lids.
While the above-described container closures function generally satisfactorily, it would be desirable to provide an improved dispensing structure for containers. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a dispensing structure wherein substantially the entire open end of the container could be used for sprinkling of the product from within the container. However, it would also be desirable to provide such a dispensing structure with the capability for permitting the same open end of the container to be substantially completely unobstructed so as to accommodate either pouring of the container contents or removal of the container contents with a spoon.
It would also be advantageous if such an improved dispensing structure could include a system for facilitating the leveling of a product in a spoon as the spoon is removed from the container.
Further, it would be desirable if such an improved dispensing structure could accommodate a sealing lid system which would function to preserve the freshness of the product in the container when the dispensing structure is in a closed condition.
It would also be beneficial if such an improved dispensing structure could accommodate use of a variety of different materials. Further, it would be desirable if such an improved dispensing structure could be provided with a design that would accommodate efficient, high-quality, large volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate.
The present invention provides an improved dispensing structure which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.